


Rank

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Fraternization, M/M, Military, Military Ranks, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respecting the chain of command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rank

There are a million reasons for Cougar to not get involved with Jensen.

Aside from the fact that the kid is fuckin' annoying 90% of the time, babbling on about the stupidest stuff, like hot dogs and cats and the latest episode of _Mythbusters_ that he downloaded. Sure, 10% of the time, he's great to be around, and for being such a nerd, he's a pretty good shot and excellent in hand-to-hand, and he has to admit that the more time Jensen spends hacking means less time Cougar has to shoot someone, and that's always good.

And Cougar'd be an idiot to not think about DADT. Yeah, he got lucky when Clay decided to poach him from his previous unit — right when he was positive Sgt. Bannerman was going to tell his CO about catching him at that bar down in San Diego, but there's a big difference from Clay knowing about Cougar's inclinations and it actually being **right** there, in his face.

But, strangely, the biggest reason Cougar's stuck just watching Jensen through his scope is this:

He's a sergeant. Jensen's a corporal. And if there's one thing that was hammered into his skull, it's the chain of command. It's the fraternization policies. It's the sheer fucking fact that he could order Jensen to do practically anything, and that power — that responsibility — he can't fuck that up.

But when Clay snaps "Don't call me that" to Jensen's "Colonel", something starts stirring inside Cougar, something that could become more.


End file.
